


Slytherin Boy

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote in the comments for <a href="http://naadi.livejournal.com/54921.html">this artwork</a> by <a href="http://naadi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://naadi.livejournal.com/"><strong>naadi</strong></a>, drawn for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hp_fringeart/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hp_fringeart/"><strong>hp_fringeart</strong></a> Imitation challenge. <a href="http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/"><strong>coffeejunkii</strong></a> had commented:  <em>in a very fanon universe, harry is invited to malfoy manor to meet the parents, and this portrait of draco's has him howling with laughter. cue much indignation on draco's part...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Boy

"Okay, wait. Wait, wait, wait," Harry says in a trembling voice, one finger directed at the huge portrait hanging above the mantle in the formal living room. "Oh God. Is that...is that _you_?"

Draco blinks at him rapidly and Narcissa makes a frosty smile.

"Yes, that's Draco. We had Armando Dassilini commissioned for it, of course you know who it is, wonderful man--"

"I really love the tights," Harry says, deadpan; Draco draws himself up and glares. "And the ruffles. And the _bows_ on your _shoes_, Draco. So lovely." The portrait looks pleased with itself, but the portrait doesn't know Harry like Draco knows Harry; the bright sheen in those jade eyes aren't tears.

"It was such a long sitting, but Draco posed so well," Lucius drawls, pouring a small glass of wine for Narcissa and handing brandy to them. "And I'm sure that suit must have been a little hot. Cooling charms don't work so well on that kind of material."

Harry chokes on his drink.

"You actually wore that? Um. Excuse me? For a minute," and he practically sprints out of the room and slams the door. Lucius and Narcissa jump a little as peals of laughter filter through the heavy wood. Draco looks ready to commit Murder One.

"Is he quite alright?" Narcissa asks. The portrait sticks out its chest a little more.

"He's fine," Draco says, grinding his teeth. "_For now_.


End file.
